Episode 25: World's End
World's End (世界の果て, Sekai no Piriodo) is the twenty-fifth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved January 13, 2017.Viz Media summary: Vampire Knight season 2 episode 12, retrieved January 13, 2017.The Netflix summary is similiar: "Yuki decides that as Guardian, she must protect all the students at the academy and fight Rido." : "Yuki understands the position she has been put in, and remembering Kaname's words, "Do what you have to do," Yuki decides that as Guardian, she must protect all the students at the academy and fight Rido." Summary The fight continues at Cross Academy, with the Night Class, lead by Yuki, head to face Rido Kuran. Rido mistakes Yuki for her mother Juri, having his servants attack the Night Class. However, when they try retaliating against Rido, he uses his Pureblood powers to force them to stay still. Yuki tries grabbing Artemis to help fight, but it continues to shock her. Rido rushes behind Yuki, ready to drink her blood. However, Yuki grabs Artemis and strikes Rido with it as her weapon is bathed in a bright light. The Night Students are amazed that a Pureblood is wielding a Hunter's weapon. When the light dies, it's revealed the Artemis Rod has become a scythe of macabre design. Yuki tells Rido that she's a Guardian of Cross Academy and that it's her duty to protect both the Day and Night Class students. She orders the Level Es to back away from the Night Class; they comply out of fear. Back at the Senate, Kaname begins turning all the members to ash as the building begins cracking from his rage. The Hunter Society president also is there, hoping to obtain some of Ichio's blood to mainatin his beauty; his face is cracking apart like a doll's. However, disgusted with the human he's been doing business with, Ichio kills him. Not too soon afterwards, Kaname arrives and learns Rido was being used by the senate as he can be manipulated so long as he's fed. Ichio creates a distraction and flees into a secret passage. Takuma arrives at the exit of the passage, ready to kill his grandfather to atone for betraying his best friend; Kaname collapses the senate building. Back at Cross Acadamey, Yuki tries fighting Rido, but gets captured. Rido tells Yuki he remembers drinking Juri's blood and that she cried out for Haruka, the one she loved, to save her; he wants Yuki to do the same. However, Yuki is confused by the comment, not knowing who to call for. A gunshot is heard and Rido backs away, releasing Yuki; Zero had fired Bloody Rose at the mad vampire. However, Zero begins to convulse because he has taken in too much power and his body can't contain it all; he begs Yuki to cut him with Artemis. Remembering that her weapon can't kill Zero, Yuki complies and gives a slash to Zero's shoulder. Zero stops convulsing and feels that the pain he is feeling is proof he and Ichiru have become one. Grabbing his Bloody Rose, Zero points it at Rido as the weapon begins glowing. Rido invites him to kill him as many times as he likes as he'll keep coming back. Outside the gate, Kaien and Toga have reduced the vampire army to a sea of ash littering the stairs. They notice Zero's power from the rooftop and know the final battle has arrived. Image gallery Vlcsnap-250627.png 18863.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Article stubs